


One of These Nights

by KittyBorg



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3250466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyBorg/pseuds/KittyBorg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezri leads an AA meeting and Damar happens to show up. Human!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Week One

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at midnight because i was bored and almost fell asleep finishing it, so it is pretty bad

''Welcome to the first meeting of AA.  I'm Ezri Tigan, but Ezri is fine.  Now, why don't we go around and introduce ourselves.  Just say your name and why you're here,'' the junior counselor was proud of the strong introduction, displaying a beaming smile.  This was her first time leading such a group, and she hoped her nerved didn't betray her.  Each member of the small circle blandly stated their first names and the iconic, ''and i'm an alcoholic''.  The introduction reached the man parallel to Ezri, he was roughly 40 and sported jet black hair, almost navy under the clinical lighting of the recreation room.  

The man scoffed,''Damar, and I don't know why I should be here.''  A few laughed, but Ezri furrowed her brow and spoke lightly.

''Well that is a wonderful transition to what we are talking about today.  The first lesson is about how alcohol affects you and how to admit to it being a problem.''  The session proceeded, and several spoke on the objective.  Damar held the group, and specifically Ezri at an icy distance.  The day concluded with Ezri thanking the members, and Damar rushed from the room the priciest moment the hour was up.


	2. Week Two

''Today we are going to be in groups and interviewing each other,'' Ezri passed out the worksheets,'' this is a fun way to put yourself in someone else's shoes. Well, pair up!''  Most people turned to the person next to them, but some hurried across the circle.  Ezri stacked the extra papers before noticing that Damar sat alone bitterly.  She sighed and walked over to his spot.  

she hesitated a moment before questioning,''No partner?''

He mumbles back, avoiding her gaze,''Obviously not.''

Ezri bit the inside of her cheek before answering with genuine friendliness,''Thats okay, I can just be your partner then.''  She pulled her chair close to his.  Ezri cleared her throat and proceeded reading the questions off the worksheet, though she had them all memorized.  ''Damar,'' she said his name pointedly,''what are your goals for the next few steps?''

Damar pursed his lips,''To get this over with so my boss and colleges will leave my personal affairs alone.''  Ezri frowned at the comment.

''Yes but don't you want to beat alcoholism and work towards being healthier?'' she questioned helplessly. 

''I am fine, and I don't need a shrink to know that,'' Damar objected.  Ezri blinked, taken back at his brashness.

''Moving on,'' she crinkled her nose,''what does your family think of your decisions, and how can you change their perspective of you?''  She held her breath waiting for a sharp response.

''I don't have any family.''

Ezri could tell she had brushed a sore spot by the tension and almost masqueraded sadness in his gruff voice.  She closed her eyes for a moment before speaking sympathetically,''I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked,'' she tapped her pen on the paper,''Remind me to take that off the questionnaire.'' Ezri could feel herself hot with embarrassment.  To both their surprise, he chuckled.

''You must be new.  Let me guess, you just finished school and want to help us 'poor, unfortunate alcoholics''?''  His words stung her briefly with their dripping sarcasm.  Ezri didn't skip a beat.

''Oh trust me, I don't think of you as poor or unfortunate.''  Damar held his glare but couldn't help a subtle cordiality in his expression.  Ezri dismissed the group, collecting the worksheets with a small grin.


	3. Week Three

The lesson was on healthy coping.  Ezri asked the group to generate as many ideas as possible as she wrote them on a portable chalkboard.  Damar stared at Ezri from his seat that mirrored hers.  She occasionally would catch his glance and look away quickly.  His eyes lingered over the trail of freckles on the side of her face, and the beauty mark right above her lips.  He kept his bored facade, checking the clock and frequently monitoring his watch.  Though, not even his conscious could help him from the urge to listen to the discussion, and mostly Ezri.  He wouldn't admit it, but he did admire her boldness. 


	4. Week Four

The ''homework'' had been to document progress made, be it soberness for a week or a day.  Many in the group were pleased to attest to their personal progress, exuberantly sharing about change.  Damar was quiet as usual, but with a reserved air and downtrodden, tired look.  After the meeting, Ezri tapped his arm as he slung his bag over his shoulder and chairs scooted on the floor as others got up to exit.  He turned towards her, his face vacant of much expression.  He glanced towards the door as people left, before giving his attention back to her. 

''Sorry to hold you back but I was a litte upset to see you haven't shown or displayed any progress.  Maybe you just didn't keep track, but do you want to talk about this?'' Ezri rambled.  Damar clenched his fists and readjusted his satchel.  The room was silent.

He waited and then spoke,''Look, im here to finish the program and leave, the details don't matter to me.''  

Ezri frustratingly quipped,''This is important to me, and you might not be here on your own account, but damn it, I intend to help, whether you like it or not.''

''Do you think im going to appease to your self righteous fantasy?'' Damar snarled.  Ezri took a step forward.

''Would it kill you to try?''

''Why do you care so much?''  Through the raging argument, Ezri stopped herself from replying, and gripped his face before slamming her lips to his.  At first shocked, Damar soon invited the kiss, letting his hands roam over her sides automatically.  She pressed her body to his, moaning against his tongue.  She deepened the kiss as he held her to him, before she pushed him away abruptly.

''I'm so sorry, that was,'' She stumbled back, eyes wide,''unprofessional.  Oh god, I am really sorry, that was stupid.'' Ezri wiped her lips onto her sleave before cursing under her breath and storming out of the room.  Damar stood there with tousled clothing and hair askew. 


End file.
